


The Rest of Our Lives

by Onlyotakuhere



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where all the boys are human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Erik is already CEO of his clothing store, F/M, I don't really care about Andrew so he's just a side character, Waitress!Mika, sorry if this is bad i'm making this up as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyotakuhere/pseuds/Onlyotakuhere
Summary: Mika Anderson works at the finest french restaurant in Chicago (at least i think thats where Seduce me is set,,,), but its not enough to pay for her college tuition. then, she meets a very handsome and very rich CEO who offers a deal that she can't refuse. Will she fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Updates won't be regular bc i have school. Bare with me guys. Contact me on my tumblr (onlyotakuhere) if updates are too far apart or if u just want a friend. SORRY ITS SO SHORT I JUST WANTED TO GET CHAPTER 1 OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

Mika’s life didn’t start until now. Sure, she had friends, went to school, graduated, and got a job. Now she’s just saving up to go to college and get away from her family. It’s 2017, college shouldn’t cost this much, right? Even though she worked her way up in the waitress career, it still wasn’t enough for her dream college. To top it all off, her parents kicked her out. Everything was a mess. Until one day, a man walked in.

He was wearing the most astounding and stunning suite anyone has ever seen. Heads turned, people whispered, photos were taken. This man could have only been the CEO of the largest mens wear company in the world, Erik.. Mika couldn't help but stare, the man was beautiful! Nominated for bachelor of the year and even had his own Netflix show, this man was everything. He may be 28, but that's not stopping Mika from liking the guy. Not just like, love. The worst part about this whole situation is that he sat in her section. “Not good” she mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath, collected herself, and walked to his table. 

“Hello sir, what can I get you started with?” 

Her hands are shaking. 

“Yes, I’ll have the Tartiflette.” 

She wrote down his order. 

“And to drink?” 

“Your most expensive wine.” 

She wrote again. 

“Of course. Right away sir.” She said as she rushed to the kitchen. 

As the night went on Erik never left. He wasn’t at a meeting or on a date. He just sat there on his phone and glancing at Mika every five seconds. She couldn't do anything about it, of course, she had a job to do. Eventually it was closing time and Erik was still sitting at the same table he was seated at. One of Mika’s coworkers had to ask him to leave. The same coworker, Andrew, came up to her and said “Uhh… he wants to see you outside after your shift ends…” 

_Crap. I knew it._

So that's what she did. Once her shift ended she walked outside and there he was. 

_What could he possibly want?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits been crazy. Like my depression and summer school. And lack of motivation. Its not much. Its a very bad chapter. Im not proud of it. At all. But i might as well get something out. My tumblr is the same as my ao3 user if you have questions

_What could he possibly want?_

Erik wants to see Mika outside of the restaurant. For what? He doesn't even know her. Maybe he's a stalker and he wants to kill her. She can see the headlines now. “Famous CEO, Erik, kills waitress in outside alley.” 

“Ahem”

_Oh god._

“I know we've never met, princess, but…”

He's getting close to her now. Very close

“I've had my eye on you for a while now. Not to sound creepy, but…”

_Too late_

“You are very beautiful.”

Erik backs her up against a wall. Their noses are almost touching at this point. Mika doesn’t know whether to feel scared or flattered. 

“I know you've been struggling to pay your college tuition, correct?” She slowly nods. How the hell does he know that? Did he do research on her? She had so many questions. 

“So i was wondering if you…” 

_What is he going to ask?_

“If you would uh….g…go out to lunch with me tomorrow!” 

_… What?_

“U-um… I would love to, but i work all day tomorrow…”

“Then i will come and see you! On your lunch break of course. I'll even buy us lunch.” 

“I only have a 40 minute lunch, though. If that’s alright.”

“Its quite alright. So noon? Tomorrow?”

She thought for a minute. 

“Yeah. Noon.”

And so the next day came, and of course, Erik came back.. And as if he knew, it was time for her lunch break. Mika ushered him over to a small table. They didn't have long so Erik went straight to the point and brought out a bag with Olive Garden in it. He brought her Fettuccine Alfredo. Coincidentally, her favorite. “How did yo-” she began, but Erik stopped her. “Just enjoy, princess”

_Princess?_

This happened every week. For 3 weeks. And he still hasn’t officially asked her out yet. Or about the contract. It got to the point where Erik is starting to send her gifts to her apartment. At first, it was small things like flowers or chocolates. The, they started to get bigger and bigger. At one point she got a laptop in the mail with a note saying “you might need this for your freshman year. ;)” 

Of course she had to return it. She had enough financial stability to perfectly buy this for herself. The only problem was she didn't know where his office was.


End file.
